


Did We Wake You?

by SummerCotton



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is Drunk, Erik is exhausted, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wesley is a slut, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerCotton/pseuds/SummerCotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has been awake for 36 hours. Charles and Wesley don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Wake You?

Erik was exhausted. He had barely been able to keep his eyes on the road as he drove the winding route from the airport back to the estate, and he was very much looking forward to crawling into bed with Charles. Instead of his usual, more colorful fantasies, this one simply involved about twelve hours of sleep followed by lazy morning sex. His meeting with the Israeli prime minister had been positive, but uneventful; Charles rarely accompanied him to Israel, simply because it was the one government on earth with which Erik had excellent rapport. Subsequently, he had spent much of his time there bored and lonely. It was for this reason that he had decided against staying another night, and had returned directly after the last meeting. He had been more than 36 hours without sleep, but as soon as he saw the light still on in the third floor study, he knew coming home had been the right decision.

As he approached the house, he wondered why Charles wasn’t in his head yet. Odd, he thought, unless he’s fallen asleep with the light on again, but as he ascended the stairs, he heard Charles’s drunken laughter emanating from the study, followed by a crash and a scattering noise.

“Damn it, Wesley,” Charles’s voice drifted into the corridor, “You’ve cocked it all up again. Now we have to start over.”

_Wesley_...Erik felt his stomach tighten, _cocky little bastard must have shown up without notice. No wonder Charles is distracted. And drunk._

Erik slid unnoticed into the study and smiled as he beheld Charles and his doppelganger, laughing like idiots and picking up scattered chess pieces. Wesley Gibson, was, as always, a sight to behold. Although he was fully five years younger than Charles, he could have been his twin. Wesley had let his hair grow a little longer lately, but it matched Charles’s wavy chestnut mop almost curl for curl, and their intoxicating and expressive blue eyes never failed to stop Erik in his tracks. His body varied slightly, somewhat more muscular and tanned, compared to the Oxford professor, but they were both prone to freckling. Their voices were quite different, one upper class British, the other blunt Midwestern American. Sometimes, Erik tried to get them to say the same sentence at the same time, just to hear the dissonance. 

As he stood, unnoticed in the shadow, he felt a slow burn start in his groin, despite his exhaustion. Although Charles’s approach to sex was rather adventurous and enthusiastic, Wesley could only be described as an absolute slut. Over the years, he had taken every extreme of pain and pleasure that Erik and Charles had thrown at him, only to laugh and gasp for more. In fact, it struck Erik as rather odd that the two of them were now simply playing chess, or, at least, trying to.

“Erik! You’re back!” Charles exclaimed, knocking Erik out of his reverie, as he realized that two sets of impossibly angelic blue eyes were trained on him.

Charles rose clumsily to his feet and stumbled into Erik, kissing him full on the mouth and giving his ass cheek a hard squeeze. Erik merely smiled and returned the gesture.

“How did you sneak up on me like that?” Charles asked, astounded.

“I’ve no idea, but I think you might be somewhat drunk, and distracted. Hello Wesley,” Erik replied, the wicked gleam in his eye in contrast with his polite, detached tone.

Wesley regarded Erik with a lewd smirk as he swayed a little on his feet. Erik felt lust warring with exhaustion inside his body, but he had to admit that he was in no condition to invent new torments to inflict upon the boy tonight. Maybe tomorrow.

Before Wesley had a chance to reply, Charles began to ramble again. “I’m teaching him to play chess. Can you believe he doesn’t know? And I never thought about it until now? And he’s been a right pain in the arse about it... had to start over twice now...” Charles continued, as he pulled Erik further into the room.

Unable to get a word in, Wesley improvised a greeting. In an impossible blur of motion, his arm lashed out and caught Erik by his hair at the back of his head, pulling him in close to Wesley’s face. Instead of a kiss, however, he bit hard into Erik’s lower lip, bringing the taste of blood into their mouths. Erik hissed in pain, clenched an iron grip onto Wesley’s jaw, and shoved him sliding on his ass across the hardwood floor. Erik smiled and licked the blood from his lip, as Wesley lay laughing on the floor. 

“Damn it, Wesley, you’re going to knock it over again,” scolded Charles, guarding the chessboard nervously.

“As much as I would love to stay and, ah, “play chess” with you two, I haven’t slept in two days. I’m going to bed, now. Good night,” Erik said, giving Charles another long kiss before retiring to their bedroom.

As Erik retreated down the corridor, he laughed softly as the sounds of Charles and Wesley’s drunken bickering faded from a sound in his ears to being nothing but a whiff of thought from Charles. He was very much looking forward to being able to devote some proper attention to the matter of Wesley. Slowly, he peeled off his jacket, shirt, jeans, and boxers, and stretched, long and lazy. He found the navy flannel pajamas Charles had given him when he had decided Erik’s ratty old thermals had to go. Erik smiled at the sudden memory of Charles, in a fit of annoyance, literally ripping the long underwear off Erik’s body and casting them into the trash. As he pulled them up over his hips, he really did have to admit the flannels were much nicer. He climbed under the covers and stretched out on his back, smiling as he drifted off to the sounds of Charles and Wesley arguing over chess in his head.

Erik didn’t know if it was minutes or hours later, when he became aware of laughter once again. Only this time, it wasn’t in his head, rather right beside it, on Charles’s pillow. Erik’s gaze slid to the side, where he caught sight of Charles and Wesley, collapsed in a naked, tangled heap on the bed next to him like horny teenagers.

“Sh..sh..sh..” Charles whispered, as he put his hand over Wesley’s mouth and pushed his head deeper into the pillow. “You’re going to wake him up. You’re gonna get us both spanked,” he spluttered as they both dissolved into another fit of giggles.

Erik took a deep breath and tried to rein his mind in tightly so as not to alert Charles that he was awake. He desperately wanted to see this. Maybe later, if it seemed like they needed help...

By now their giggles had turned into moans and sloppy kisses as the rhythm of their bodies became more regular and harmonized. Erik felt himself growing painfully hard as he heard Wesley say “Now now now....please, do it now.” Erik watched as Charles lifted himself up and pushed forward between Wesley’s legs, both men arching their backs and sighing with the motion. Wesley lifted his hips up off the mattress and hooked his knees over Charles’s elbows, and the pace increased. Neither of them seemed worried about keeping quiet anymore.

As Charles fell into his rhythm, both Wesley and Erik gasped as they felt the first sensual tendrils of Charles’s consciousness wrap around their minds, spooling their pleasures together and twisting their thoughts into an endless loop of wanting and getting.

Erik felt intoxicated by the sight of the mirror image, both men lean and pale in the moonlight, both perfect faces contorted with pleasure, both gasping and moaning and fucking. Erik was rock hard, could feel the pre-come leaking out of his cock and soaking into his nice navy flannels. He knew he had to do something eventually, but he was hell-bent on watching this performance to the end. Fortunately, Charles was severely lacking in self-control this night, and the end came sooner than anyone thought it would.

“Uh oh... oh no... sorry...I’m gonna...” Charles gasped, followed by Wesley’s exasperated gasp of “What? No! I’m not...” as Charles gave a final, erratic thrust before sagging forward onto Wesley’s chest. “Oops,” he giggled helplessly, nuzzling Wesley’s ear. “Maybe Erik will...” Charles began, but Erik, already out of his pants, sat up and gave him a firm shove.

“Oh, thank god,” Wesley moaned, as Charles slid inexplicably to the floor, laughing. “My hero,” he chortled, flawlessly imitating Wesley’s American accent.

“Fuck off,” Wesley snapped at Charles, even as Erik flipped him over onto his stomach and yanked him roughly up onto his knees. He slid in easily, picking up the pace of their bodies, as Charles picked up the pace of their thoughts from his spot on the floor.

“Yes yes yesssssss” panted Wesley, as Erik thrust into him harder.

“You... are... such... a little... slut,” Erik gasped with each thrust, eliciting a deep, throaty laugh from Wesley, and a lazy chuckle from Charles.

“Then fuck me harder,” he snapped as he rocked back to meet each thrust.

“Charles, get up here and make yourself useful,” Erik growled.

Charles climbed back up onto the bed and began to slide beneath Wesley.

“Oh, fuck, yes, ohmygod yes,” Wesley groaned, as he lifted up higher on his hands and knees to make room for Charles. Without missing a beat, Charles took Wesley’s dripping cock fully into his mouth as Wesley let out a sharp cry and his whole body shivered violently. Erik could simultaneously feel the sensation of fucking and being fucked, sucking and being sucked, as Charles forced even more intensity into the loop of thought and emotion. Wesley must have been feeling the same thing, because his body began to shake as he cried out and came, hot and hard down Charles’s throat.

_You, too, Erik. Now!_ Charles projected into his head.

It was like pulling a trigger, and Erik had no choice but to obey. With a final hard thrust and a yell, he followed a split second after Wesley. He came so hard and fast it was nearly painful. The forced orgasm felt like it was being ripped from his body in an explosion of heat and light. His mind went blank and his back curved into an impossible arch, all the muscles taut and quivering.

Charles, looking quite proud of himself, slid out from under Wesley, as Wesley sank into the sheets. He heaved a final shiver as Erik slid out.

Erik gasped as though he’d been drowning and sank back onto his heels. He looked questioningly at Charles. “What the fuck did you just do?” he asked.

Charles just smiled smugly as he kneeled up toward Erik. Erik moaned and his skin twitched as Charles kissed him, long and deep, his mouth still hot and sloppy and tasting of come. “I’m so glad to be home,” he whispered as he broke the kiss, “but I’m exhausted.”

Erik crawled slowly back to his regular place in the bed, as Wesley rolled over onto his back, and Charles snuggled down across Wesley. Erik felt himself slipping into sleep as he pressed his face into soft chestnut curls, not knowing or caring who they belonged to.

“Ya know, Charles, I only grabbed your cock to get you to quit with the fucking chess,” Wesley said abruptly in the quiet of the room.

“Arsehole. It’ll happen. You can’t escape it forever,” Charles retorted.

“Fuck you, and fuck chess,” Wesley snapped back.

“Bloody fucking Christ, have some mercy!” exclaimed Erik, now on the brink of losing consciousness as a result of sheer exhaustion. 

Charles and Wesley murmured apologies as they settled back down under the blankets, but the peace was short-lived, as Wesley snaked his arm up and tweaked Charles, hard, on the nipple.

“Ow! damn it, you little bastard,” Charles hissed, as he brought his hand down to deliver a sharp slap to Wesley’s hip, which in turn caused Wesley to jump and giggle.

“God damn it, that’s it! I’m leaving,” snapped Erik as he got up and put his flannels back on.

“Where are are you going?” Wesley and Charles said, simultaneously.

Erik paused as his cock gave a tiny twitch of interest at the sound of their two voices in unison. In the end, however, fatigue won out, and he continued toward the door.

“I’m sleeping in my own room tonight,” he retorted.

“But Erik,” Charles said sweetly, “this is your room.”

Erik shot them both a dark look and disappeared out the door and down the corridor.

“Shit,” Wesley said as he broke into a wide grin, “we are gonna be in so much trouble tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” replied Charles, as he and Wesley slid into each other’s arms and finally gave into their own exhaustion.


End file.
